The Games We Play
by PauAuNaleyDarvey
Summary: Nothing is worse or better than being stuck in an elevator shaft with a person you have secrets from. Games will be played and a lot of things become known. The question is, what happens with those revelations? A long one-shot. Donna and Harvey of course! Read and Review!


Donna and Harvey have this professional relationship as well as a personal one. Personal, meaning their friendship. They've been friends for a long time now and they've always cared for each other. They were each other's protectors. Years ago they tried going out but they ended it and went back to being friends before they had the chance to hurt each other and ruin the friendship. This has been them for the past years. Best friends who would go to the world's ends for the other. They are so good at being friends, they're so good people think that there's something more between them. To be honest, for quite some time now, Harvey has been nursing the same feelings he had years ago and he's trying his best to hold it in and keep it a secret.

* * *

Donna was tired. It has been a long day and nothing would make her happier than going home and taking a long hot bath. She was running for the elevator as it was about to close when the person inside nicely held the open button for her. She went in and saw him.

"Harvey." She said surprised. "Thanks. Never knew you could be a gentleman." She said with sarcasm on her voice.

"I do have my moments. You better stick around to see them." His charming grin took over his face.

"So you closed the merger?" she asked about his latest case to make small talk.

"I'm Harvey Specter. I'm the best goddamn closer this town has ever seen, of course I did." He earned a glare from Donna. She started gasping for air, coughing while holding her throat.

"What's going on?" she didn't answer and just continued to gasp for air. "Hey, breathe." He was worried and unsure of what was happening to her.

"It's just that… your ego's taking up too much space." She rolled her eyes at him as he sighed heavily realizing it was a joke.

"What? I speak of the truth. I can close anyone or anything, anywhere, anytime." Harvey was a man full of pride and he makes sure everybody sees that.

"You couldn't close me." She said in a teasing manner as she proved him wrong. He was taken aback by her reply but forced himself to speak.

"Well, that matter was out of my hands. Between you and me, you always made the calls." He said as he looked away. The elevator became awkward. The space became too small; the movement suddenly became slower than the usual. There was silence between them when the ride stopped moving and the shaft became pitch dark. There was nothing much worse than being in an awkward situation and have nowhere to run to because you're stuck in an elevator shaft. A 4.5x 6 ft. enclosed space with tension and nerves surrounding the place.

Donna stumbled backwards when the elevator halted. She was able to cling on to the railings around the space to hinder her fall.

"You okay?" Harvey asked Donna concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." She assured him as she straightened herself. The emergency light went on to illuminate the room. The operator informed them that the mechanism has failed and it would take a while before they could fix it.

"Well it's not like I could do something about, could I?" he replied annoyed to the voice.

Harvey sat down on the floor not caring if his suit gets ruined in the process. Donna did the same and sat across Harvey. They both have their legs outstretched as they tried to find comfort on their position. They were both tired because of today's work but they had no choice but to wait.

"So what are we going to do for hours?" She was not good with boredom. She needed to do something and being silent is not an option.

"Well I could think of a few things." He suggested while sporting a grin. Donna got it and raised her eyebrow. Flirting was normal for them but sometimes Harvey pushes his luck a little too much on her.

"Except that, you perv!" she shrieked in disgust as she swat his leg. "In your wildest dreams." She assured him.

"Oh trust me. I dream of you wildly just fine." She slapped his leg again making it sting more this time.

"Ewww. Too much info Harvey! There are some things I'd rather you keep to yourself. " she tried to cover her ears to add drama to the scenario.

"How about… Truth or Dare?" he suggested. She laughed at his answer.

"What are we, in high school?"

"Hey, I'm trying to entertain you here. If you had gone with my first plan you wouldn't be bored and you'd probably be screaming my name by now or probably round two."

"Ugh… Get your mind out of the gutter." She said but he was so far in day dream land. "And stop thinking about it." She screamed his ear off as she swatted him again.

"What! I have to entertain myself too you know." She rolled her eyes once more. Only Harvey Specter could be as outspoken with things like this and this made Donna laugh a little more.

"What about 20 questions?" She suggested. It was Harvey's turn to laugh now.

"Who's in high school now?" Donna just brushed his comment off. She was desperate and bored so she'd take anything to take her mind off of the boredom.

"Come one! I'll ask first."

"Fine. Fine."

"Have you ever been in love, like love love?" Harvey groaned at this question.

"Are we seriously going down this road? This game was supposed to be fun and that question is so high school."

"You're such a wuss. Just answer the question." The secretary demanded. Harvey didn't want to answer but Donna stared at him and he was sure she was going to burn a hole on him soon.

"Maybe." He played it safe.

"You can't answer that. Yes or no?"

"Fine! Yes." He whispered the latter part. Donna was surprised. A woman actually made the great Harvey Specter fall in love. She was intrigued by this.

"Oh my god. Who? I didn't even think that's possible." She shrieked in excitement.

"Hey! I believe it's my turn to ask now."

"Fine. Ask away mister."

"Do you agree or disagree with the 'no dating a co-worker' rule?"

"If I was with or planning on being with someone and I'm sure that he's worth it I would probably oppose it but you see, I think there are advantages in having the rule. I mean, it makes things less complicated or not complicated at all making it a good thing that we can't… I mean two co-workers can't be together." He nodded as he waits for her question.

"Is the girl, you fell in love with, still with you?"

"Yes, but not in that sense. We're good friends, I think or maybe she's faking it." He laughed a little. "You see she's complicated, very hard to read and I'm complicated as well. We're chaos together. Trust me she doesn't want to be with me as more than a friend." He stopped as he thought of the girls face. "Were the rules the reason you stopped going out with me?" The question caught Donna off guard. Her eyes widened at his bluntness. The look on Harvey's face was daring. He wanted her to answer.

"It was part of it." She answered as quickly as possible then asked her question immediately. "Were you angry at me then?" She looked straight into his eyes as he searched for the answers.

"Angry? No. Hurt, on the other hand. A little." He said with a laugh.

"Why did I bruise your ego?" Donna mocked him as they both laugh. The laughing subsided then an awkward silence existed yet again.

"Okay. Enough with the heavy?" He said laughing. She gave him a weary smile. "Hidden talent?" He asked her with a smile.

"Theater I guess."

"I said hidden. You act every single day." He said remembering her crying skills. She laughed.

"I don't know. Singing?" Harvey was amused.

"Now that's something I need to hear."

"No. That's never going to happen." She said as she shook her head in disagreement. "How about your hidden talent?"

"Piano and guitar. Don't tell a soul." He answered straight to the point. He earned himself an eyebrow raise from Donna. They continued the question asking for quite some time. A few funny questions were thrown here and there. Some questions and answers were not taken seriously. Revelations about each other were made.

"For my final question. Who is she?" Donna asked. He shook his head.

"No. I'm not going to tell." Donna nudged him a few times.

"Come on Harvey. Tell me. Who's the lady?" He looked at her and gave off a small laugh.

"Nu-uh. Not going to happen."

"Come on. Just say it. I'm not going to judge you if it turns out to be some one way out of your league."

"Fine." Donna clapped her hands in excitement as she awaits his revelation. "You." He answered. Donna laughed.

"Hahaha. Funny Harvey. Very funny! Who is it?" Obviously to her it was a joke. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice how the smile on his face turned into a look of hurt. She snapped back to reality and saw his face. The truth hits her and it hit her hard.

"You're serious." She stated. "Harvey…" she started but the elevator started to move and in no time they were at the ground floor. He got out so fast without saying a word to her.

* * *

The next day Harvey entered Pearson Hardman without saying a word to her. He strode in with his courage, confidence and a slightly bruised ego. He shut his door and made sure that the intercom was off.

Donna saw him walk in and felt oblivious of how to act. Does she apologize here at the work place or should she go to his place? He walked passed by her without even looking. Not a single gaze.

Mike Ross walked towards Harvey's office and greeted Donna.

"Hey Donna, is he busy?" he said while motioning to the folders he had on his hands.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" She was irritable that day and she's being a bitch to everyone.

"Are Mommy and Daddy fighting?" Mike mocked her anger. They always argue so he thought this was some petty stuff they'll get over at the end of the day. Donna didn't even bother to answer Mike. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked into Harvey's office and saw his mentor staring into space.

"Harvey." Mike was trying to bring back to Earth by calling his name a couple of times. Harvey snapped back to reality and looked at Mike who was ready to bombard him with questions.

"What did you do?" Mike bluntly asked as he sat on Harvey's couch. Harvey's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he was clueless of what he meant.

"What did you do to make her so mad?"

"Who's mad?"

"Donna." The answer made Harvey give off a mocking laugh while he rolled his eyes.

"You don't even want to know and for once it isn't my fault." Mike figured this was a bigger issue than he expected so he decided to shut up. They talked about cases and researches for an hour until they both went out of Harvey's office and stopped directly in front of Donna's cubicle. Mike turned to Harvey and asked.

"Hey I need your help with one thing not work related." Mike asked shyly.

"What is it?" Harvey was busy tapping his phone as he replied to the associate.

"I was thinking of getting Rachel flowers, should I buy her roses?" Harvey looked at him and gave him a blank stare. Donna was awaiting Harvey's answer.

"First of all, there are rules about this. So you probably should think of that. Someone wise once told me that you only fight for someone who is worth it. Better make sure she is." That comment stung Donna. "Second. Roses? What are you in middle school? Get her tulips or begonia. You don't want to go there and get laughed at." He said as he looked at Donna and walked away. Donna heard his comments and saw him looking straight at her. It hurt her.

* * *

Harvey was beyond pissed. No words can explain how angry he was. He just made himself vulnerable and what does he get for that? A laugh. A freaking laugh. He's now in his apartment balcony as he tried to clear his head by watching the heavy rains of New York fall down from the sky when a knock broke his thoughts.

_Knock knock knock_

Harvey went to his door and looked through the peep hole. He saw her. He opened the door to see a drenched Donna. Her eyes were red simply telling she's been crying. She was on her casual clothes but that didn't matter because she was completely soaked. She looked up at him when he opened the door for her.

"Here to laugh at me more. You see, I don't have any more jokes for today. Maybe next week." He was being an ass and he knew that but he just hates it. Seeming weak or vulnerable is something he hates.

"I just want to talk." She said. Her voice was shaking probably because of the mixture of nervousness and coldness. Harvey stepped aside and let her in. She stood in the middle of his living room as he went to his bedroom.

"Here." He grabbed a towel and gave it to her. She accepted with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks." She dried herself of and sat down. They were sitting across each other as silence fell. Donna didn't know where to start but she figured she should say something now.

"I'm sorry." Harvey huffed by what she said.

"For what?" he inquired.

"I didn't mean it, okay." She looked straight into his eyes as she tried to find words to fix this. "I was trying to protect myself. I wasn't sure if you were serious. I was scared to get hurt. I thought we made a deal years ago that we couldn't and I've set my mind to the fact the we can't. Hearing you say those things brought back the feelings I've been concealing for the past twelve years. Bringing them back is not something that I want because I know that it would be difficult to hide them back again in case it doesn't work out this time." Harvey looked at her in frustration.

"I don't know if I should be happy to know that you feel something for me or should I be angry with you. You see, you told me in that elevator that you would fight for that guy who you think is worth it and finding out that you won't even try with me is something that hurts me. Am I not worth it? You know how I am with my feelings and this is the exact reason why. Every time I try to become open and vulnerable I end up getting hurt. What's worse is this time someone I can't turn my back on did this to me. I don't know how I can hide this again because to be honest I've been sick trying to hide it. It's been eating me up inside and sometimes I feel like I'm just going to burst."

"I never intended to hurt you and trust me I think you're worth it. Harvey." He looked away but she touched his face to make him look at her. He was still forcing himself to not look. "Look at me. Please." She saw it. Hurt in his eyes. "Tell me how I can fix this because I can't go on knowing that you hate me."

"I don't hate you." He whispered. "I love you too much to hate you." Those words caught her off guard. Love was a big deal. 'I love you' was a big deal and she couldn't believe she heard it from Harvey. She let go of his face and stared blankly at him. He waited for her to say something but nothing came out.

"Great. First, you laugh at me and now you don't even answer. Donna, stop playing games with me." He said as he turned his back. She stopped him by grabbing his arm and leaning in. She kissed him with all her might. This was happening. She finally stopped believing the consequences her mind was telling her and finally started following what her heart was screaming. Harvey took her in. They spent minutes doing this until they both needed air. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, FYI you're worth fighting for and I love you too." A smile spread across Harvey's face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For once in his life being vulnerable gave him everything he could ask for. Her.

"Told you I could close you." He boasted. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. Here we go again." She muttered under her breathe.

"Want to pay 20 questions?" he asked. She laughed.

"Yeah. Coz that ended so well the last time."

"You'll never know. I might win you all over again." He grinned as he placed another kiss on her lips.


End file.
